Scattered Goals
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Silver already had his goals set up, even before he would start his journey. But eventually, those goals would scatter about when she happened to waltz into his life. —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping, One-Shot.


She wasn't supposed to see him cowering under the window on that day that they happened to meet.

His plan was simple: get in, steal a Pokéball, leave out quickly. Then, that list would go on further, eventually meeting his goal of defeating those pathetic excuses of an organization that was notoriously known as Team Rocket, and to surpass every trainer in his path to become the most powerful one there ever was. Of course, Silver noted that he did many things that he honestly, did not give a single care in the world of: steal, lie, cheat, kill, etc, etc. He doesn't seem to care either; society has rejected him since day one, so why should he accept society's ways? His logic has led him to believe that the things he's done to get to where he is at that point had no meaning, and no consequences. Thus, having him steal yet again would have no result. He would make it quick.

All of his plans crumbled the very moment his eyes met hers. He simply didn't know that yet.

When warm, brown eyes met cold, silver eyes, there was a spark.

* * *

He was sure that he would never, ever see her again, but that confident assumption went down the drain when she had managed to bump into him at the outskirts of Cherrygrove.

To him, she was nothing. She was not worth his precious time. She was a distraction; a mere obstacle. That stupid marshmallow hat girl was a waste of his time. He was to ruin her in any way possible.

With a cold glare tossed at her direction, he noted the small, smiling Cyndaquil that danced around close to her feet. Disgusted at the sight, his keen eyes flickered over to her, questioning about the fire type.

When she confirmed that she had obtained him at the laboratory, he smirked in amusement. Silver unpocketed his own stolen Pokéball, and challenged her to a battle. He couldn't help but let his ego swell, watching as she stuttered out her 'yes' towards his request. She was obviously inexperienced at this. He released his Totodile, a chuckle breathing out of his lips. He had predicted that he would win, since the water type starter was not his first Pokémon. In fact, this wasn't even his first Pokémon battle.

As the two Pokémon battled, Silver couldn't help but stare at the way she commanded the little fire rat's commands. They were sure as hell not harsh like his were. He managed a scoff, concluding that she was a happy-go-lucky sunshine idiot. He was determined to crush the happiness out of her.

He smirked widely when her Cyndaquil finally collapsed, beaten and exhausted. Silver had won the battle. The redhead recalled his Pokémon, not bothering to praise it or even acknowledge it's victory.

Silver turned to the girl, scoffing. He had predicted that she would break down into tears and say that she hates him, and all that stuff. He didn't care, since everyone hated him.

It was the fact that she was _smiling_ that made him stupefied. But why smile? She was supposed to be sulking in misery like every other weakling!

A whispered praise towards her starter and a rub of his head was enough. As she recalled him, she turned to Silver, and smiled wider. She thanked him for the battle, and rewarded him his prize money. When he took it, somewhat uncertain and curious about her action, he happened to question on why she was smiling. She responded with a saying, suggesting that everyone has ups and downs along their paths, no matter how big or small, and how significant it is.

As Silver roughly thrusted the money in his pocket, he scoffed arrogantly, pushing his way past her with a harsh bump, declaring that she should 'fuck off'.

He had no clue in the world how he did not feel his trainer card slipping out of his pocket and plopping onto the floor for her to see. As she picked it up, and said his name for the first time, letting it swirl off her tongue, Silver had immediately rushed over, rudely snatching it from her hold. Scolding her to mind her own business, he quickly stormed out away from her, managing to catch her own name as well.

Her name was Lyra. That was all he seemed to know at this point. That and she was probably one of those optimistic weaklings.

They had met twice that day, and Silver had made more contact with Lyra than he did with anyone at that matter.

* * *

He wondered if she was a stalker at first. She seemed to be almost everywhere he went: the Sprout Tower, Azalea Town, Ecruteak, etc. And all those times that he had gloated himself into battling her, he had found himself losing all of those battles. It seemed that whenever he trained and got strong, she managed to get stronger than him, not breaking a sweat. Eventually, they declared their relationship as just rivals; simply two competitive people with a sturdy rivalry in Pokémon battling.

He found himself not wanting to become the greatest trainer there is. His main goals now were to defeat Team Rocket, and defeating her.

Soon enough, Silver found himself losing more than just the battle with his Pokémon, but also the battle with his emotions. It seemed that over the course of his journey, he eventually found himself getting used to her presence. He had gotten used to her annoying, stupid attitude, her constant chatting about nothing in particular, and more of herself. To put it simple, Silver had grown accustomed to her. It came up to the point when the redhead would grow anxious when she was not there with him, just being herself.

He hated himself for having these weird, warm feelings that seemed to bubble up inside him. The way she said his name, laughed here and there, smiled at everything, and simply knowing that she actually liked being around him.

He concluded that she was making him weak and strong at the same time.

* * *

Their relationship blossomed up to not just rivals, but also as friends. The duo started to see each other regularly once she had finished the league, and returned from Kanto. They didn't meet up just to have a battle, but they met up to hang out, and talk.

He would never admit, but he enjoyed her company very much. She did as well, which made them both at ease around each other.

The redhead's goals once again grew smaller. He didn't need to defeat Team Rocket, since she had already done so. Yet, he still wanted to beat her once again in a battle. Because if that happened, he would be the strongest trainer there is.

Strong enough for her.

* * *

It wasn't until one fine day, when she literally appeared out of nowhere, and ran into his arms. He was about to scold her harshly, wanting his personal space due to egotistical matters.

He was muted shut the second he had heard light sobbing from the girl.

She cried softly in his embrace, clutching the leather material of his jacket. Silver could only stand there in shock as she cried. He did not expect to see her cry at all, to see her so broken. It reminded Silver of himself in a way, knowing how her exemplary, perfect life couldn't compare to his scarred, broken one. When he demanded to know why she was shedding those tears that made his heart clench the slightest bit, she shook her head, and apologized over and over again.

And finally, she had blurted out that she had seen everything. Everything that he wanted to push behind, to push it away from his life forever had somehow returned, and tugged her in the process. She told him everything, from stumbling into Celebi at Ilex Forest, to traveling to the past on that day that Silver and that man—his father—had last spoken, and even going as far as to having a Pokémon battle with him.

Bit by bit, he felt his heart cracking. She had seen the real him. She had seen his past. His monstrous, tainted past that expresses what he is today: a cheater, liar, stealer, killer, etc. Fear bit his insides as he looked down. What if she stopped talking to him altogether because of that? What if she started to judge him by his past? Why would she even bother with him—a monster?

He had realized that maybe, just maybe, he had lost her because of that. That his relationship with her would drop from friends, to rivals. No, scratch that off— there would be no relationship between them at all. His mind clouded down with dark, negative thoughts. He didn't know what he would do without her, he had no meaning in life without her—

Those thoughts shattered once Lyra leaned in, gently letting their lips touch.

Once again, she had managed to catch him off guard. Her lips locked perfectly with his own, as if they were made for each other. Surprisingly enough, she was the one who deepened the kiss, snaking her arms around his neck. Silver managed to snap out of his shocked state the moment she let out a small moan of satisfaction—it was heavenly for him. He greedily wrapped his arms around her, tugging her as close as can be, returning the kiss.

A few moments of lip-locking later, they broke apart, with their heavy breathing lingering among them. Both had found each other; the togetherness made them complete. Without haste, they leaned in for another kiss, this time more passionate than ever.

And then, the exchanges of 'I love you's sealed their new found relationship.

* * *

Their relationship at this point was being a couple. They had climbed up the ladder. together, from rivals, to friends, to lovers. He couldn't believe that her out of all the people had taken the time to notice him. While the rest of society rejected him, she happily accepted him with open arms, and took him as hers. Despite the fact that she had seen who he actually was, Silver Alexander Velesina, son to Rocket heir Giovanni Velesina, who was destined to take over the organization. And she was Lyra Marie Soul, the girl who happened to stumble into his life and mend his broken soul.

Silver realized that his goals were nothing at this point; he didn't need to beat her anymore. He simply needed to _be_ with her. And at this point, he had achieved that goal.

She wasn't supposed to see him cowering under the window that day, but she did. And he was ever so grateful for that.

* * *

**A/N: i had the soulsilver feels and wrote this im going to go sleep now its 12AM and i have a test tomorrow okay bye. c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**


End file.
